


Unsuspecting

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are set up on a blind date - without their knowing. Sam, Dean's brother and Castiel's friend, is to blame. They decide to take action towards Sam's non-stop efforts to getting them both in a relationship.</p><p> </p><p>inspired by http://pink-trenchcoat.tumblr.com/post/102512569764/tickatocka-how-about-a-our-asshole-mutual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The happening

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo so i'm back??? weird, i know right. i'm doing my best, and since i'm on my like, fifth year of writers block, i think it's pretty awesome that i'm still trying. i'll do my best to keep this one going since i have a very good feeling about it. probably won't upload too often though, but yeah.  
> enjoy!

Dean was sitting by the table scrolling through his phone. His stomach growled, and he angrily sent a text to his brother, Sam, once again. For some reason, Sam had stopped replying half an hour ago, and Dean was getting pretty annoyed. He was far into his own thoughts when he was interrupted by a deep and raspy voice.  


“Excuse me, I think you're at the wrong table.”  


Dean looked up, and met a pair of blue eyes. After a quick once-over (and not noticing how good the guy looked), Dean smiled and shook his head.  


“Sorry, dude. The lady said this was my table. My brother is just running a bit late.” Dean replied and looked down at his phone again. He got a bit uncomfortable when the guy wouldn't leave, so he looked up again.  


“Sorry, but can I help you?” he asked, making sure only a little bit of his annoyance would show through. The guy seemed to be awkward, but determined to... well, something.  


“I'm sorry, but you seem... Is your brother's name Sam, perhaps?” he asked. Dean blinked, unsure where the conversation was going. He nodded slowly, and raised his eyebrows when the guy groaned.  


“What?” Dean asked. The guy seemed more and more uncomfortable by the minute.  


“I, uh... I think your brother has set us up. On a date.” the guy replied. Dean blinked a few times, trying to process the statement. It didn't take long until he placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Dean was going to kill him. Did he really think he could just set Dean up to a blind date with some – very hot – dude without telling him? No. Absolutely not.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel is stuck with the aftermath of Sam's doing, but try to make the best out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is weird. i'm writing. maybe this will lead to an end of this huge writersblock i've been having? let's hope so. anyway, i have a really good feeling about this fic, so let's keep our fingers crossed that it will work out in the end. the chapters are kinda short in the beginning, and i hope you'll understand and keep reading anyway. enjoy!

“Hey.”

“Hi. You're not too angry at me right? I mean, yes, you've told me to back off and not try to find you someone anymore, but you know -”

“Sam, please stop talking. Yes, I'm annoyed and shit because I did tell you to back off, because finding someone I like is something I wanna do on my own... But you know what?”

“What?”

“Castiel wasn't that bad.”

“...Wait, really?”

“Yeah. Why, did you expect me to hate him or something?”

“Wat, no. Just confused. Thought you wouldn't even give it a try, and pretty much dislike him on principal.”

“What? I would never do that!”

“Do you really want me to give you names?”

“Shut up.”

“But you actually gave Castiel a chance?”

“Yes, you asshole. He was attractive and seemed kinda nice. He's kinda pissed off at you too, though.”

“Yeah, well... I'll talk to him before class tomorrow. But what do you think will -”

“Jesus christ, Sam. Chill. I have no idea. Capre daim.”

“Carpe diem. And I don't -”

“Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _This is awkward.”_

_“No kiddin'.”_

_“I should leave. Enjoy your lunch.”_

_“What, no. I'm not gonna sit here all by myself. Look, we are both here, so why don't we just eat? It's not a date.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Who gives a crap? Sit. I'm hungry.”_

_“Okay...”_

_“So, how do you know Sam?”_

_“We are in the same class at college. You?”_

_“I'm his brother. Dean.”_

_“Oh. My name is Castiel. Novak.”_

_“Huh. Well, has Sam done this to you before?”_

_“He has not tricked me like this before, but he has tried to get me dates before, yes. And you?”_

_“Not like this, this is new. I'm just so fed up with it, y'know? I just wanna find someone without -”_

_“- him interfering. Yes, I know.”_

_“He started when I was like, twenty-something. So fed up with it. Do you have any idea how many times I've told him to stop? Never worked though.”_

_“Yes, I understand. He is quite stubborn.”_

_“Yeah... Tell you what. The one who comes up with the best plan for payback doesn't have to pay for the lunch. I'm sick of this going on and I need some help.”_

_“I'm doubting that this will end well.”_

_“So do I. But that's the point, isn't it?_

 

 


End file.
